Attention increasingly has been directed towards building automation systems (BAS). Building automation systems are systems in which a computerized (intelligent) network of electronic devices monitor and control a multitude of individual systems in a building. By using intelligent automated systems in a building, energy and maintenance costs in the building may be reduced and the building can be made more secure.
Multiple individual systems are controlled in a BAS. These systems include, for example: a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system (HVAC); an energy management system (EMS) such as a lighting control system; a security and access control system (SAC); and a fire, life, safety system (FLS). While it is desirable to integrate the HVAC, EMS, SAC, and FLS into a single network (an integrated BAS) to allow them to share information with each other, multiple problems exist to integration. For example, the systems often use different data standards and protocols to communicate with each other, making integration of the various systems difficult. Moreover, even machines in the same system produced by different manufacturers may use different standards and protocols for communication. Accordingly, often the building designer is forced to use a limited set of companies for particular systems or even a single company to supply devices for one of the systems. Furthermore, reducing the cost of installation and maintenance of an integrated BAS is challenging, especially since the various systems may not necessarily use the same cabling. Thus, a structured cabling network may not be able to be used for all modules used in the building. This leads to other difficulties, for example, installation of new equipment as additional areas in the building are occupied or tracking down of problems such as shorts or open circuits in the wiring, which may require a substantial amount of labor.